It's Not easy being Green
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Olivia's life has been FAR from easy. It's complicated, it's ugly and most importantly... It's GREEN. Diagnosed with a rare skin condition from the get go, she thought she'd seen and experienced it all but when she's forced to tag alongside her distant cousin, Bella Swan on a rescue mission. It is in Volterra, Italy that she meets someone who's a lot like herself and sparks fly!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not easy being Green**

a twilight fanfiction

by

Fantasy Writer

* * *

It is said with each sunrise a new day dawns… But for me it seems that each day is just the same.

Wake up, walk outside – get harassed by the neighboring kids.

Go to school- get harassed by my peers.

Family get togethers on the weekends-get harassed by my little ignorant cousins.

Who am I?

For those of you who actually give a rip, my name is Olivia Grace Swan.

I am fourteen years old and I have a skin condition which makes my flesh appear green.

I've been called a "crack baby",

because my mother took drugs when she was carrying me.

Oh darling Mummy!

She's half the reason I'm being uprooted from my home in Montana  
and shipped out to a second cousin I hardly know in the gloomy dump town of Forks, Washington.

See my mother Sharon,

never quite kicked the habit after I was born and now she's sentenced to be incarcerated for the next five years.

And it doesn't help that my late father's grandparents are too old to continue living on their own,

let alone with an "unpredictable" teenager like myself .

So it's off to Cousin Charlie's, to live with him and his daughter, Bella.

Oh joy!


	2. Chapter 2

One month later…

The only thing that's greener than these woods is me.

Seriously,

I could be sitting in a tree and I would blend right in with the moss. Which is where I was constantly when I first became aware that Forks was the unofficial home of the Supernatural:

School had just gotten out for the day and _not a moment too soon!_

That's the problem when you move to a small town, Everybody's a nosy busybody in your face all the time. Especially if you have one like mine.

And I swore,

that if someone called me "Wicked Witch" one more time that day. There was a vase which was destined to be broken glass when I got home.

So instead of damaging Charlie's property, I decided to walk off my anger and be at one with nature in the forest.

Once I'd gone far enough, and climbed a tree to meditate.

A loud howl from below rang out, causing the birds to fly off in all directions. Gripping the tree branch, I looked down and spotted a _wolf…_

Yeah you heard me right,

a wolf the size of a _horse_. Then before my eyes it changed in one of the La Push Natives. He yelled out Bella's name and slipped on a pair of jean shorts as he ran towards the cliffs.

Jumping down from my perch, I too ran in his direction only to spy his form sinking into the choppy waves below and resurface clutching my unconscious cousin.

As I hurried down the beach to meet them,

the boy had successfully revived her via CPR and Bella began coughing up the salt water.

"Bella?" I asked,

"I'm fine Olivia, I'm-! Olivia? Please tell me you didn't see that…"

I paused putting a hand on my hip,

"If you mean, did I see wolf-boy transform? Yes, but I have no idea how you ended up in the water."

The native's eyes widened as he took in my appearance.

"You? You saw?"

"Yep, skybox seat"


	3. Chapter 3

The young man that I would come to know as "Jacob Black" shook his head with embarrassment.

"You _can't_ tell anyone. No one outside the tribe is supposed to know."

"Relax Wolfie, I'm not gonna breathe a word about it. As you can see I have my _own_ problems to deal with" gesturing to my body.

Jacob seemed to do a double take as he really _looked_ at me for the first time.

"So, you're really not just in make up for "The Wizard of OZ?"

I fake laughed, "Ha ha No! I have a rare skin condition that makes me this way."

Bella had since started to shiver in her wet clothes and teeth began chattering. As soon as Jake took notice he scooped her up into his arms.

Holding her tight to his bare chest he said, "Come on, let's get her home and into some dry clothes before she freezes".

Wordlessly, I followed him towards where Bella's ancient truck was parked.

Letting those two have the cab with the heater, I climbed into the back of the truck bed, sat and waited. Thankfully the wolf boy didn't go too fast, but it was indeed enough for the hair to start blowing in the wind though not quite enough to give my face whiplash.

Coming to a halt at Charlie's,

I couldn't help but notice those two getting awfully snuggly through the cabin window and I had a feeling the heat had _nothing_ to do with it.

In life, I believe there are certain things that one should keep to themselves.

Like for example, I can tell within minutes of meeting someone whether I like them or not. And Jake's… one of the good ones.

If Bells decides to take up a relationship with him, you'll hear no argument from me.

A definite improvement over that crude loser, she keeps pining for.

Her nightmarish screams have been known for keeping Charlie and me awake at night. While I have never met the guy and his family, I've heard enough from Cousin Charlie.

And I trust his judgement more than I do Bella's naiveté.

It's sad really... out of all family, Charlie's been pretty much the only one besides my grandparents and late dad who's had his feet on the ground.

While lost in my thoughts,

I failed to pay attention to the duo.

So I was really surprised when suddenly without warning Bella darted out and slammed the truck door shut muttering something about "Carlisle's Car" and "They won't hurt me".

Curious as to what she was up to now, I followed her into the house. Glancing back to see Jacob eject himself from the vehicle and reluctantly had in the same direction.

Once inside, I heard Bella talking with an unfamiliar female voice.

Hesitating in the foyer,

Jake walked right passed my still form and into the living room as the voice rang out "Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep!"

"Speak for yourself, Leech" Jacob spat back.

It officially took my brain thirty seconds later to confirm what we were dealing with.

"Alright!" I shouted, coming into view. "Break it up, anybody that's either a Vampire or Werewolf, Please! Take three steps back away from the fragile klutzy human or we're gonna have an even bigger problem on our hands."

This shorter person with a pale complexion and a dark pixie-like hairdo focused her odd honey golden eyes on me.

"Bella? Who is this?"

The teen cleared her throat, "Alice, this is my cousin "Olivia" She lives with us now."

The girl nodded, "She now know our secret."

 _What is with all these folks and secrets?_ "Yes- I do. No- I'm not interested and if you don't mind, I'm late for taking my medication" I said, checking my wrist watch and walking into the kitchen.

Oh these teenage hormones! I just can't catch a break can I ?

As I chugged down a glass of water with my pills I felt myself being ambushed by a cold presence. I swallowed the last gulp and faced Alice.

"What do you want? If you're looking for blood? I'd say we're fresh out."

She laughed, "No I prefer my drink a bit more on the prowl and besides, I wanted to talk to you"

I huffed, letting a bit of my country accent seep through. "There ain't nothin' to talk about. I don't meddle in affairs which aren't my own."

I tried to walk around her but her arctic arm caught my hand.

"Please, it's important… Wait, this green paint is not coming off. She said, rubbing the skin.

"Of course not, this is the natural tone I was born with" I answered trying to pry my hand away. "And if you don't mind _releasing_ my appendage. I hate being touched, _Especially_ by people I _don't_ know!"

Alice held her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, You know, you remind me a little bit of my sister Rosalie."

"I highly _doubt_ I'm anything like _your_ family. Especially after the mess your A-hole of a brother left in his wake-"

"Olivia! Please _don't …"_ begged a heartbroken Bella as she entered.

I sighed, throwing the towel in. "Fine, clean up your own goddamn mess. Just _don't_ get _me_ involved ."

I retreated upstairs hoping a nice hot shower would relieve the stress I was currently feeling…


	4. Chapter 4

No such luck, five minutes into the shampoo and Bella was banging on the bathroom door.

"Olivia hurry up! I need to get in there and Alice will be back soon!"

I inwardly sighed, _No rest for the wicked_.

I hurriedly finished my task, stepping out. Just barely finding the time to cover myself before the door gives way and Bella's standing in front of me screeching:

"WHY?! Why is everyone against me?! Why is everybody against _him_?! It wasn't his fault, it was me! _I'm_ the pathetic little human, I couldn't hold his interest so he left! And you! _You_ had to insult _him_ and _Alice_! She was just trying to get to know you!"

With each exclamation she got closer, _too_ close. Until ultimately poking a finger in my extremely sensitive chest.

My response:

I retracted my left arm back before decking her in the eye, causing her to fall back against the toilet. "My body is not you people's toy!"

Making sure the towel was secure around my waist, I left the room. Listening to her dry sobs as she shakily got to her feet.

Looking back, maybe I did go a little too far.

But at the time all I was panicky concerned with was making certain that _my_ secret was still safely hidden from prying eyes.

Charlie knew of course,

but I was ready for it to be public yet.

After I calmed down and changed I went into the kitchen and prepared some ice as a nonverbal apology. Alice was already back surprise, surprise.

This time though, she had the sense to keep her distance maintaining the three feet of space.

"Olivia?" she questioned me softly,

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for getting into your personal space. I just get so excited sometimes that I don't think and act on impulse. I promise, I will remember this as a lesson to procced with caution as far as you're concerned. But you see, we really do need to talk… The fact that you know _what_ we _are_ has sealed your fate- "

We were interrupted by Bella coming down and into the kitchen with a wet wash cloth over her eye where I got her.

Sighing, I took the damp rag and exchanged it for the ice bag in my hand.

Bella was stunned, "Thanks, but why would you do this? I thought you were-"

"Trust me, I still am. _However_ should you not repeat the offence then I shall consider it forgotten. Bella blinked, "In other words.. ?"

"-You touch my private areas, I shall hit you again."

"What? I didn't-" (eyes widening with realization) "Oh Crap!" Bella took a few steps closer. "Olivia, I-"

"Save it, just _don't_ do it again and I will ignore what happened today."

Glancing at the clock, Alice came up and took her friend's arm. "Come with me Bella, I have some cover-up. We don't want Charlie to see that and start asking questions…"

Soon enough like clockwork, the good chief came and went.

There was a sad occasion happening over at La Push which explained Jacob's absence from the time I'd gone up to take a shower through the rest of the night and early morning.

One of the tribe elders and long- time friend of Charlie's, Harry Clearwater had recently passed from cardiac arrest. The funeral was today, I planned to go and support Charlie.

Unfortunately, fate, destiny which ever you want to call it came in the form of Alice Cullen's vision and it had different ideas...

The short pixie apparently had the ability to see the future. Hence the reason for her being back in Forks.

She "saw" Bella jumping off that stupid cliff and misinterpreted it as suicide.

And of course when Alice has a vision, sooner or later their whole family knows.

Remember when I said that she mentioned her sister "Rosalie" to me? Well that same vampire spoke to her pinheaded brother of theirs about Bella biting the dust

and _he_ decided to off himself so he could join my cousin in "eternity."

How, was he hoping to accomplish this?

By provoking the vampiric Royal Family head of government called "The Volturi".

Sheesh! How Melodramatic can that boy get? Wait a minute…I don't _want_ to know!

And that's not all…

 _Jacob_ was the one who confirmed Bella's supposed death by forgetting to decipher _which_ funeral Charlie was attending when Edward called the house this morning.

(Wolf boy was here trying to admit his feelings for her before the service. Poor guy)

As I came down the stairs dressed in my traditional black dress for mourning with my brown backpack slung over one arm, filled with stuff to do at the reception. I was stopped by Alice on the last step.

"Oh good! You're ready"

I huffed assuming she was talking about the wake. "As I'll ever be, considering I don't really know him."

Alice brightened up, "But you will…" she said taking my hand and leading me out the door into the car. "Once Bella makes it on time to save him."

 _Oh Hell No! "_ You're not talk about Ed- _your_ _brother_ are you?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically as Bella got in the front of the black Mercedes. " _We're_ going to Italy to save him"

"Define "we"? I said as she backed out the driveway.

"We as in You, Bella and I" answered Alice as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

"WHAT? No way! You are _not_ dragging _me_ halfway across the world on some fruitless quest to rescue an insipid _dumbbell_ who got _himself_ into this situation cause he didn't verify the facts!"

Bella started tearing up and turned around to face me, "I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt!"

I paused,

"Fine, but _what_ does that have to do with _me_? You can just _drop_ me off here on Main street. I can catch a bus to La Push and still be in time for the reception."

"You _have_ to go…" came Alice's voice as she looked in the review mirror at me sadly.

"Why?"

"One of the leaders, Aro has the ability to read every thought you've ever had. He will be able to see you through my memory and know that you know our secret. There will be consequences."

I sighed, defeated. "Fine but don't expect any help from me, I go as an observer…"

Fed up with the Crazies, I reached into my bag for my headphones and turned up the volume. Blocking out the apparent chatter in the front….


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who've Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!**

 _ **To Natsumi456:**  
_

 **Your wish is my command, we will see a little bit of Jane in this chapter.**

* * *

Thing pretty much stayed the same through two airports and one flight.

I'll say this for the Cullens, they sure don't half ass anything even on a "rescue" mission. First Class all the way.

On the second flight I was almost done munching my peanuts and sipping my water I'd bought at the concession stand in New York. While silently jamming to ABBA when I felt the pixie lay a hand on my shoulder.

I instantly pushed stop on my player, removing the headphones I asked "What's up?"

"Edward's request has been refused. He's busy planning what to do to provoke the Volturi into action" she said, clear relief in her voice.

I raised an eyebrow "And that's good because…?"

"It buys us time,"

"That's great" I dismissed about to put my music back on when Alice gave me a look. "What?"

"-You really don't care about any of this do you?"

"-No I don't, this whole thing is ridiculous"

"-It's ridiculous to save a person's life?"

"-Well that would depend on the person in question."

Alice's eyes widened, "You know Edward's really not a bad guy. He honestly thought he was doing-"

"Don't you _dare_ say "the Best" or "the Right" thing _for_ Bella!" I hissed quietly to not disturb other people in close proximity. "If you had _lived_ in _our_ house for a month or even a _week_ you would know the _hellish torment!_ He inflected on _all_ of us, Charlie merely gave you the cliff notes version to spare your feelings but I'll be blunt. I seriously hope the little bitch gets what's coming to 'im. He's earned it…"

Alice went back to her seat after that to focus on a stunned Bella who could only gape at me from across the aisle.

The truth hurts, whether it should have been said or not…it's out there…

Finally we landed in Rome, Italy. Alice had gone to get us a car, leaving Bella and I alone on the paved sidewalk.

"Olivia?" questioned my cousin.

"Yes,"

"Olivia, please don't hate Edward. It hurts to hear you say such things."

Sighing I said,

"I can't help how I feel Bella. And you _can't_ expect everyone you meet to love and respect him after what he did. Those are things _he_ must _earn_ over time and just _maybe_ win back some _tolerance_ in the _Chief's_ eyes."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Charlie said something?"

I grimaced, "Who do you think he's been venting his frustrations to since Billy Black's been occupied with the wolves?"

Bella took a step back from me as the recognition of her father's _real_ thoughts of these past months hit the surface of her cranium.

"Charlie...Charlie should not have said those things to you"

"Be that as it may, the truth is that you father _is_ a man. And men…  
 _Good_ men are very protective when it comes to their women. It _don't_ matter to him if you lived with Renee pretty much your entire life. You are _his daughter_ and that means something."

The sharp sound of roaring car engine cut through the air as Alice pulled up in a yellow Porsche

"Get in you two, we're wasting time!"

As I gather myself together into the back, Bella all but leapt into the front seat.

Boy! I was never more grateful for my seatbelt and by then empty stomach when the pixie repeatedly hit that accelerator.

Her lead foot probably broke half a dozen traffic laws getting us to the ancient city of Volterra.

Where Bozo had finally decided on his big finale: He was going to wait until noon then deliberately walking into the sunshine in front of a large crowd of people. Exposing his disco ball-like appearance…

Yep "True" Vampires don't burn, they sparkle. Oh what a shame!

As Alice pulled into the city, she gave directions to a hyperventilating Bella. The clock was ticking fast she had only five minutes to spare.

It also didn't help matters that Today the place was celebrating a festival: St. Marcus' Day.

-Based on the folklore of a Catholic Father dubbed "Marcus" who chased all vampires away from the city some thousands of years ago. The participating citizens dressed up in flowing red capes as they gathered in the square waving flags as the parade float went by carrying the legend's symbols.

Once Bella leapt out of the car in search of the clock tower where _he_ would be, it was all I could do to hope that she didn't get tangled up in the crowd and fall on her butt.

It wasn't easy but finally Alice found a parking space and as I exited the car I took my own precautions.

With my bodily skin tone the way it is, I would for sure stick out like a sore thumb.

So I hurriedly put on the white latex gloves I'd packed and carefully picked up a red cloak that somebody'd discarded on a bench and draped it over my frame nearly concealing it completely.

As I ran to catch up with Alice who was running at a human pace making sure her head scarf and sunglasses were in place.

Under the clock tower, the doors were closed.

But thank to pixie and her mighty mouse strength they didn't remain that way.

Stepping inside, she addressed these two red eyed male vampires. One a lot taller than the other wearing matching grey cloaks of their own.

"Come on guys, it's a festival…" she said taking her place beside Bella and this shirtless copperhead which must be her brother.

"You wouldn't want to make a scene" she finished taking my hand but I attempted to jerk out of it.

"Unhand me Alice, the rule still applies" I told her in a low voice.

None the less drawing the others attention...

"Sorry," She said letting go as I backed away giving myself some distance.

The shirtless scumbag raised an eyebrow "Who-?"

"Enough," a different female voice rang out with authority as a beautiful blond angel entered our group.

"Jane," said Edward resigned, lowering his eyes and trying to shield Bella behind him.

The angelic Jane set her red eyes on us. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Her perfect sweet voice summing up the exact amount of boredom I was feeling.

Once Jane turned her back the whole group began following.

I hung most towards the end of the line. Away from the sickening love birds and normally hyperactive pixie.

The big guy alongside gave me a suspicious look.

"Don't worry," I breathed under my hood. "I'm not stupid enough to make a run for it, I just need a little breathing room."

He chuckled softly "Odd little human,"

"You have _no_ idea…"

Soon we came outside to an abrupt stop. There was a sizeable pothole in the road which led to an underground tunnel and Jane had already jumped down.

While the golden eyed vampires and Bella hesitated. I backed up and did a running jump down the hole landing on my feet in front of Jane's glowing ruby eyes.

"Impressive," she said deadpanned.

I nodded and called back up the hole "Hurry up you guys, don't want to keep the Volturi waiting!"

The shorter of the guards was down beside me before I could blink. "She's right you know," he agreed.

One by one the remaining vampires and human joined us and we were on the move again.

This time though,

Jane grabbed my hand and lead me through first.

"What's your name?" she asked,

"Olivia" I replied.

"Hmm, in future Olivia. You should really think about who's company you keep. You don't want to get involved with the wrong sort."

"Ah thanks, today though I didn't really have a choice."

"I know, I could tell. And with any luck today will end in your favor"

What does that mean? I wondered as we were once again inside a building.

Jane walked us down stairs to an elevator. Pushing a button, we all piled in as it brought us up to the right floor.

All this time, Jane held my hand.

It was cold and yet I never felt uncomfortable like I did with most people. It felt right, safe… and secure?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who've Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed!**

 _ **To Siaxx22:** _

**I'm glad you like it, some of the chapters I have to split in two due to length or flow.  
 _To Guest:  
_ Hopefully this was well worth the wait. Yeah, Olivia can be a little spitfire when she wants to be and right now she is MAD! But be warned, there is more to both her and Jane that meets the eye.  
 _To DarknessRules558:  
_ Thanks for the complement, I hope this one will keep you coming back for more.  
**

* * *

I could feel the tension building in the cramped space and yet I forced myself to remain calm and slightly relaxed as my ears picked up the operatic music playing.

Finally, the elevator door dinged open as Jane once again took the lead.

She "escorted" us into a brightly lit reception area where a human woman stood up from behind the desk greeting us in Italian. She was quite pretty as far as us mortals go but I had my eyes on Jane.

Strangely enough, she didn't seem to mind.

Giving our still entwined hands a tiny squeeze and I thought I saw a shadow of a smile start to form.

Then the crazy "lovers" had to interrupt by talking about the secretary:

 _Bella:_ _"Is she human?"_

 _Edward:_ _"Yes…"_

 _Bella:_ _"Does she know?"_

 _Edward: "_ _Yes…"  
_  
 _Bella:_ _" Then why would -...She wants to be"_

Then one of the guards and Jane joined in,

 _Guard: "_ _And so she will be…_

 _Jane:_ _"Or dessert…"_

On the last syllable Jane glanced and whispered in my ear. "You don't seem shaken or disturbed by all this?"

I sighed bored,

"If there is one thing you'll never hear me gripe about, it's the Food Chain. For even the squeamish little spider drinks the blood of the fly, It's called "Nature."

"-The spider can also _choose_ its prey" came the very unwelcome voice of Bella's stupid boyfriend.

" _No one_ asked you your opinion, Meathead" I called over my shoulder.

Making Edward halt in his tracks and start a collision with Bella, Alice and the guard momentarily crashing into one another.

"Wh-What did you just call me?" he asked as he idiotically stood there after helping Bella up.

"Come on Eddie boy, your supernatural brain isn't that slow…On second thought, maybe it is. For it was _your moronic_ plan that totally derailed our lives setting us up to come out here to save your sorry Ass!"

Bella stared at me horrified that I actually spoke my mind about petty pretty boy to his face.

Even Alice was looking at me through lower eye lids, "Olivia this is not the time. He-"

"No! He should know better! He's a friggin' 109 year old man!

With rights and responsibilities! Both of which he neglected to pull off his little stunts like he has for the last year and _this_ time he got it in the butt!... _Our_ only hope should be that the Volturi will be somewhat lenient!"

I concluded narrowing my eyes at the fiend.

Jane proudly wrapped an arm around my shoulders as both of our accompanied men guard irrupted in applause.

Applause,

which echoed from the other side of the great metal doors we now stood in front of.

Reluctantly Jane let go of me so she could use the big knockers to open the door and I resumed my place in the back next to the tall guy.

Our small angelic host opened the entrance to reveal a huge marble room with three wooden thrones perched on the dais.

Where three men sat, one blond and two brunettes.

These must be the leaders, Aro, Marcus and Caius if Alice's stories we anything to go by. I could almost instantly feel the intense power radiating from them as I gazed at their ancient pale skin.

And I found myself bowing to them as a sign of respect even though they probably couldn't see me due to the big guy's hulking shadow.

Jane seemed to be searching the room for me even as a young boy about her age came up to greet her. "Sister, they send you out for one and you bring back two and a half… No wait, _three._ Such a clever girl…"

Suddenly, the raven haired man in the middle throne rose to his feet and greeted us in excited feathery voice

"What a happy Surprise!"

As he made his way down the steps he continued "Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful, I love a happy ending…"

Finally halting a foot apart from Edward and took his hand into his own "They are so rare" The man then said something in Italian before switching back to English.

"Her blood appeals to you so much," he paused nearly licking his lips.

"It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty" Bozo responded stiffly.

What in the world was his deal? I may be a measly little human but even _I_ know not to disrespect the Vampire King in that tone.

Luckily for us the man seemed to ignore his juvenile behavior.

"Yes I can see that," he chuckled in amusement as his hands softly ran over Edward's skin.

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch…" the Vamp teen explained before his tongue took another offensive jab

"And now you know everything, so _get on with it!"_

I did a mental face plant, ( _We are SO going to die!)_ I thought with embarrassment.

It turns out I wasn't the only one disturbed. Aro looked quite jarred for a second or two before a mask of calm spread over his face.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself Edward, though… you can't read Bella's thoughts…"

His gaze momentarily shifted crazily between the couple before back to "No Manners"

"Fascinating!" He then backed away and held his hand out to Bella in invitation. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well… would you do me the honor?"

My cousin wordlessly looked at her _boy_ before stepping forward and taking Aro's hand.

We waited watching his expressions from shock, confusion to wonder "Interesting, I see nothing."

Aro then walked away from Bella to face my Jane.

"I wonder if… let us see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?" he asked smiling.

My angel set her eyes on Bella but the idiot got in the way

and _she_ let _him_ have it instead. Edward instantly dropped to the floor grasping to hold back a scream as his body twitched and thrived in immense pain.

In the back of my mind, I vaguely remember my cousin shouting and pleading for her to stop. But I was enjoying the show of seeing the heartbreaker finally getting a taste of what he caused.

Eventually my cousin's loud begging reached Aro's ears "Jane?"

he recalled her attention,

leaving Edward heavily panting with Alice hovering above him trying to help.

Aro meanwhile inclined his head to where the boy who'd greeted Jane had ahold of Bella.

Curious to what she would do,

I watched as my angel refocused on her target "This might hurt just a little" she warned but nothing happened.

Just before Jane could act out of frustration Aro's crazy laughter filled the room.

"Remarkable,"

he clapped his hands together. "She confounds us all… so what do we do with you now?"

From the way he said that, I somehow concluded that I wasn't included in this equation. Either that or he just couldn't see me very well do to the big guy next to me.

The other two Kings said something along the lines of "Get rid of her" The next thing I knew, Aro was sic'ing the tall man on Bella.

He called him "Felix," then before I could blink Stupid head was engaging him in a fight.

As they brawled all over the place, smashing everything in their path.

Jane came up beside me along with the boy but I had my eyes glued on the action.

The only thing I could think at that moment was preserving my space. And then my strange little ability that I kept hidden for years was unleashed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You to Everyone who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed!**

 ** _To DarknessRules558:_**

 **I'm glad you're on the line, hopefully this chapter is what you've been waiting for.**

 _ **To Siax22:**  
_ **Your wish is granted, Enjoy!**

 ** _To Esrelda Snape:_**

 **It's nice to know you're following, with any luck I hope I didn't leave you in the lurch too long.**

* * *

Remember when I said somethings we should keep to ourselves,

Well _one_ of my secrets is that certain… _stuff_ affects me _differently_ than it does other people.

And Jane's gift,

Rather than hurt me it manifested itself in the form of a visual fireball which hovered inches over my palms.

I instinctively shot the fire at the animals that were getting too close.

"Stay out of my corner!" I shouted,

causing the world to momentarily stop.

Felix had managed to get Edward in a headlock he couldn't break as both stared at me.

Along with everyone else in the room,

Even Bella and Alice watched in silence, thankfully my hood was still up.

Suddenly this thick dark grey mist started to come out of Jane's brother's fingers.

Extinguishing the flames in one hand I raised up my palm and began morphing the mist into a miniature cyclone before hurtling the remaining fireball at it. Ultimately evaporating the mist all together.

That amount of power took a lot out of me.

And if it wasn't for Jane holding me up, I would've collapsed on the marble floor in exhaustion.

"Olivia!" she breathed her icy breath in my face a little scared.

"I'll be alright," I assured her with a tired smile.

The curious King came over to us fascination and wonder etched in his eyes. "Olivia, Cara Mia! Are you sure that you are alright?"

his voice hinted a tone of worry.

"Thank you, your Majesty" I said bowing to him. "But I think I should be fine, I merely over did it is all."

Once again his laughter rang out, "Oh Cara Mia! It has been awhile since I heard someone speak as lovely as you do."

"Well I do read a lot of the old time books Sire."

Aro was looking at me like a child who'd just discovered his favorite surprise birthday present.

"Cara Mia," he said taking my hand in his. His face was confused at first but then he saw the gloves.

"Would you mind Mia Bambina if I removed this horrid plastic covering to read your marvelous mind?"

I started to get anxious but before my nerves could get the better of me I answered

"You may my Lord, but may I humbly request that we do this in private? Given the nature of the ability that you saw. I would feel uncomfortable if certain information leaked out to those whom I do not trust."

Aro put his opposite hand over his dead heart, flattered. "You trust me?"

I nodded,

"For now sir, you've not yet done anything to toy with my family's hearts." Aro sighed,

"Yes it was an unnecessary sadness that should have never happened. You, Cara Mia have a strong sense of family loyalty…To come here when you care nothing for the people present… Only to look after Charles Swan's daughter for him"

He shakes his head in wonder.

"Very well, I will grant your request to a private meeting after we finish up here and have lunch."

"Thank you," I said taking a step back against the wall with Jane by my side and the fight resumed for a few more seconds.

Ending with Felix slamming Edward hard,

down on the marble steps demolishing them into bits. Bella Finally found her voice,

"No! please PLEASE!"

Aro gave the signal for Felix to stop, waiting.

"Kill me! Kill me! Not him!" she pleaded.

The Vampire King once more got in her face. "How extraordinary! You would give up your life for someone like us? A Vampire? A soulless monster?"

Dum-dum managed to speak through the choke hold "Just get away from her!"

But Aro's eyes were on Bella as she spoke "You don't know a thing about his soul"

He again switched to Italian before saying in English "This is a sadness,"he glanced back at Edward. "If only it were your intention to give her immortality…"

Just as Aro prepared to attack Bella, the pixie finally stepped in and _did_ something.

By showing him a vision that she had of Bella's future as a vampire.

After seeing this,

Aro offered them all a position in the guard but everyone declined.

Still, the vision was enough to persuade the Volturi into letting them all go so the Cullens could prepare and finally _turn_ her.

And it must occur soon according to the blond, Caius' edict. For he promised to send the guard to check and see.

My own fate had yet to be decided…

* * *

The shorter guard, Demetri lead us out to the reception area from before.

Only stopping once in the hallway to let another Volturi member "Heidi" through with a large crowd of human tourists.

Bella started freaking out when she realized their true purpose for being here along with Demetri's dialogue of "Save some for me"

Alice and Edward began pushing myself and my cousin towards the exit. Blocking any chance of looking back before the screaming started,

it didn't faze me one bit.

One tends to get desensitized to that sound after your family made you sit through dozens of horror flicks over the years.

"Don't leave until dark," Demetri warned them before looking at me.

"Someone will be out fetch you soon," he said ducking back in through the door.

"Okay, everybody off! The petting zoo is _closed"_ I said trying to separate myself from Alice and Edward's grasp.

The pixie immediately did as I asked with the Meathead still holding on to me and Bella.

( _Let go)_ I told him mentally, he hesitated.

( _Let go?_ _OR_ _I will finish what I started in there with the fireballs?_ I offered, ( _And this time I won't miss…"_

For the first time today, Edward made the right choice.

"You cannot be related to my Bella" he said.

"Oh it's possible, Just that not everyone gives in to your petty adolescent _Bullshit._ And _when_ did you start thinking of Bella as _yours_ again? Was it _after_ you left and ran away from her in the woods like _Bear Scat?"_

His eyes widened, "Shut Up."

I shook my head,

"No YOU shut up! Do you have _any_ idea what you've done to her… to _all_ of us. Poor Charlie! He spent _months_ trying to convince doctors and Rene _not_ to have her _Committed_ to a hospital!"

That seemed to struck a chord with him and the feeling only intensified as he listened to Bella's increasing whimpered sobs as she huddled right against his silent chest.

"No," he choked out, grasping for straws. "I don't be- she's strong, was strong enough to hand it and move on."

"Yeah, in _what_ universe? Obviously not _this_ one I said crossing my arms, driving the point to home base.

I knew I was being hard and I took no pleasure in seeing Bella in pain.

But _somehow_ I felt I had to get _through_ to him.

If only to save her from a second heartbreak, and Charlie _another_ funeral.

"No! She wouldn't! cried Copperhead backing up against the wall, still clutching her trembling form.

"Are you willing to _bet_ her life on that _again?_ After _TODAY?!"_

(Cause I'm Not) I

thought at him before speaking.

 _"_ I strongly suggest that you do NOT answer right away, sit your butt down in that chair over there and _THINK_ about what you've already done…Or maybe you, Alice and the rest of your family just enjoy _playing_ with us humans? Creating a public image of Benevolence, when in reality it's only when we're _useful_ that you care?"

I felt my eyes narrow.

"Olivia?" whispered Alice brokenly, "How can you even-?"

"With _him_ standing in front of me acting like a total idiot and given his record that Bella repeats to herself almost nightly. I can and _do_ very easily believe that... Unless by some miracle he gets his head on straight and knuckles down, proving me wrong…"

I stated, stomping over to the receptionist and asking for the bathroom. Instantly following her directions, needing a break from talking to brick walls.

If I stayed with them for a moment longer I was going to hit something.

And I did.

Once I went to go wash my hands at the sink.

I let down my hood and stared at the greenish reflection in the mirror.

Then all this frustration and anger I'd been mostly suppressing the last 24 hours came to the surface.

And I lashed out on the first inanimate object in reaching distance, beating the crud out of the paper towel holder.

I think it was on the fifth punch that my sore hand met ice.

"Olivia! Olivia? It's okay…It's okay… I'm here" hushed Jane as she drew me into her chest while her arms wrapped themselves around me in a comforting protective embrace.

"Shh! Shh! It's alright, it's alright…Just let it out"

She lovingly whispered as one of her hands gently stroked my long wavy black hair.

After a few more minutes I was calm enough to speak.

"I'm sorry for damaging your property" Jane drew herself back from me but still maintained physical contact.

"Oh don't worry about it. Believe me when I say that _Everyone_ in this castle understands _your_ feelings about the "Cullens". In fact, you would be surprised to find how many agree with you. Not including myself…"

She said, tucking a loose strand behind my ear.

"You- you don't seem disturbed when you touch my skin?" Jane gazed at me.

"When you're as old as I am my love and seen what I have…Very little shocks you. Besides, I've waited for you for over two thousand years and I do not care if you are purple or any other color… You are mine, my mate."


	8. Chapter 8

**A big round of thanks to everyone who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed!**

 ** _To DarknessRules558:_**

 **_"_ Cara Mia" or "Mio Caro" translates to "My dear" or "My Darling" in Italian. Aro refers to the people that are special to him in that regard. And Olivia is special because she's mated to one of his favorite guards with a potential gift of her own.  
 _  
_ _To Esrelda Snape:_ All good things come to those who wait, hope you love this part too.**

 ** _To TOR1N:_ Thanks for finding my story, I get a kick out of your feedback. Unfortunately, Ass Ward and Bella are still going to be stubborn as mules for a while but hang in there.**

 ** _To Guest:_ I'm glad you love and find it interesting, Enjoy this update and feel free to comment and ask questions.**

* * *

I blinked taking a step back, confused.

"Are you talking "Mate" as in a friend or as somebody's Soul-?"

"Unlike your weird cousin, I believe Vampires don't have a soul. But yes, that is exactly what I mean…"

I took a deep breath,

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, totally serious.

"Yes I am… And don't act like you haven't felt something . You've hardly been able to take your eyes off of me. Which is alright because I haven't either"

Her voice softened to a gentler tone:

"A vampire can wait an eternity for their mate and once they find them. There's an instant pull that only becomes intensified upon the change, if you haven't already and actual mating until the bond is finished forming. Once it's complete though… _nothing_ in the world can change it."

Jane reveled in that last part.

I took another deep breath and began pacing.

Looking back to find her watching me intensely. "What's wrong?"

I halted in my steps,"Okay… if this is going to work? We need to be open and honest with one another"

"I agree" she said, curious to know where I was going with this.

"So there are one or two things you need to know about me before you consider proceeding _that_ kind of relationship. One of them can _be_ quite jarring and if we were to go in there to have that meeting with Aro. It could very well indeed come out and people will not look at you the same for your association with me" I warned her.

Jane scoffed,

"I hardly _care_ what other people think of me. The only opinions that truly matter are Master Aro and my twin brother, Alec… and now, _you_ "

I sighed giving in, "Ok, well first off:

Do you mind if we take this slow and just get to know each other a little before it escalates? This is my first serious relationship and I don't trust easy given my past"

Jane smiled, resting her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm beginning to think we are more alike than I thought… So yes, to your first request. Take all the time you need. Now, _what_ is the big shocking revelation?"

Checking to see if the coast was still clear here in the restroom she allowed me to pull her in close and whispered…

* * *

Jane's reaction to my big secret was "Stunned," and "Slightly Disgusted"

but once I explained my side of it.

She gradually started to warm up to the idea and _then_ her protectiveness came out when I showed her the scar where a bullet had grazed my left shoulder.

" _No one_ will ever get that close again and if they do… you _tell_ me and I _will_ take care of it" she growled.

And somehow I knew she _meant_ it!

I just barely had time to finish re-buttoning up the front of my dress when the Meathead charged in before I could bat an eyelash demanding that _Jane_ let _me_ go.

My newly found "mate" had the right idea

and _down_ he went, in a sparing amount of pain.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" I shouted above him, "You're supposed to _knock_ before you go into a girl's room!"

"Olivia?"

called Jane as she backed up towards the exit, never taking her eyes off of "Uipid-Stay".

"Come, Master Aro is ready to receive you now" she offered her hand out which I gladly accepted.

Walking over the big helpless lug like a log in my way.

Jane had us out the door and shut it before she released him.

"Thanks," I said following her lead.

"-So did he really send you or were you saying that to make Dum-dum quit?"

"-Master Marcus sent me after you when he saw your tolerance bond start to wither. Thinking I could help"

"You did," I breathed hoping she could hear the gratefulness in my voice.

She momentarily stopped and smiled at me before continuing our trek. "As I left Master Aro took me aside and said that when you had calmed down enough I was to take you to him. So… are you ready?"

I nodded, feeling better now that there was a bit of space between myself and the crazies.

"Good, because we're at his personal study."

She said, stopping at this giant mahogany oak door, knocking.

"Come in my sweet Jane and Olivia!" he called softly from the other side.

My angel gently ushered me in to find a room so very different from the marble throne room we'd entered previously.

This one practically screamed elegant, luxury and comfort.

From the crimson painted walls to the black and shimmering gold carpet designs to the black marble roaring fireplace in the corner by the leather cushioned sofas.

"Do you like it?"

Aro asked, as he stood up from his ebony padded swivel chair. Walking around the large matching mahogany desk.

"It is beautiful your Majesty," I said bowing.

For what is it? The third time today? I heard his crazy laughter:

"Oh my child, how is it that out of all your companions today? You are the only one to show proper mannerisms and respect for us? I can excuse Isabella of course because she's new to our way but still, _Carlisle_ should have taught his coven better…"

I bowed my head slightly,

"While I do not know this "Carlisle" of which you speak my lord. I do not believe it is entirely his fault, the Meat- the _boy_ you saw today. Is hard headed and _slow._ Before Jane came to find me, I spent the last ten to _twenty minutes_ trying to convince him of the _price_ his actions have brought our family and what _could_ happen should he repeat the offense or worse-"

Aro stopped me right where I was.

"-It had better _not_ happen my darling or I'm afraid their _whole_ coven will pay by way of execution."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Every society has its laws my dear which must be obeyed to maintain order and we the Volturi are no different...  
\- Now Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Alice's "father" has been a very dear friend of mine over the centuries. So I luckily was able to grant them a rare reprieve in order to correct their mistake but as you heard my brother "Caius" earlier:

 _"-We do not offer second chances..."_

\- If they do not take it then there is nothing more I can do to save them… Unless they agree to an eternity of servitude in our guard to pay off their debt. And that means that they would have to survive the way we do, drinking the blood of humans for a hundred years because we couldn't trust them..."


	9. Chapter 9

**To all who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed: "Thank You!"**

 _ **To Darkness Rules 558:** _

**I hope your day is going better...**

* * *

I paused taking it all in, if what Aro was saying is true?

Then Bella's precious "Cullens" where in huge trouble and they probably didn't even know it.

Shaking my head I took another look around and spotted a security camera.

"Are- are we being filmed?"

The Vampire king disregarded my question, "Oh don't worry about it. No one outside of the Volturi will see the tapes. It's just a precaution"

But as I stared at the camera and idea started to form in my mind for later.

"Olivia?" called Jane's sweet voice.

" I'm Sorry," I apologized, "I was think ahead on something"

Aro chuckled,

"Do not apologize my dear, your fantastic mind is what we're here for. Are you ready for me?"

As I took my right glove off, (having replaced them after the washing earlier) I asked "We're not waiting for your brothers?"

He smiled eagerly, "No this is a special circumstance and they trust my judgement."

From my brief encounter with the two of them : I could see Marcus, not really caring one way or another and Caius, begrudgingly submitting to Aro's will. Just wanting the whole thing over with.

Speaking of the man in question,

he immediately raised a delicate eyebrow upon seeing my greenish hand before it became encased between his two icy pale ones then it started…

* * *

While not _every_ thought that I'd had came through to broadcast,

 _Several memories that helped shape me into being who I am today did come into play:  
_  
\- From my secret's origins: Feeling like an oddity at a young age, and not just because of my skin but for who I was on the inside.

– Dad's horrific death when I was six and how it tore up and threw whatever stability my mom had reached right out the window.

\- My elderly but supportive, encouraging grandparents : Tom & Edna Swan who pretty much raised me while Sharon (Mom) bounced in and out of the crack houses.

\- Thousands of empty promises: When I could go home with her and be a family again. To planned visits that she never showed up to and I would be stuck waiting all day.  
\- Puberty on the horizon and my decision not to live a lie anymore and be true to myself.

\- Coming clean with my Grandparents and their loving support even though they knew I was headed down a dangerous path.

\- The blocker surgery, the hormones, the doctors…

\- Coming out and the school board meeting on whether I should still attend their school or not because of my condition and how it would affect the other students and their parents.  
(Cousin Charlie was present for that on my grandparents' behalf.)

\- The school bullies, the harassing phone calls, depression. Feeling like I didn't want to go on, just lying in my bed.

\- My mother's arrest and charged with possession of Meth and Cocaine, her sentencing.

\- And finally, the _real_ reason why my grandparents can't take care of me anymore:

It must have been about seven o' clock on a Friday night back in January. I'd received my report card of the last semester earlier that week.

My grades were really good and to celebrate,

my grandma and grandpa decided to take me and my best friend, Louise to a movie but we never got there.

Stopping off at a local gas station to refuel and purchase a candy that we could sneak in with us.

A young man who'd just returned to our small town from College not too long ago walked over to our vehicle. We'd seen him before at the school board meeting. He had been one of the many who that said a freak like me didn't belong in class with his brother and sisters.

At first, we didn't pay much attention thinking he was here for the same reason we were...

But then he started firing a pistol in our direction and kept coming. Our car window destroyed as shatters of glass rained down on us as we ducked. Finally, he was out of ammo and just he walked away. Probably to fetch his other weapons, I don't know.

Taking a chance, I looked over at Louise and my family.

I was the only person conscious with a hurt shoulder and little pieces of glass embedded in my skin.

Then the sirens came followed by an ambulance.

My grandparents and I would survive the bullets. One in my grandpa's left arm n' shoulder and grandma's right leg.

But Louise had taken several, trying to shield me. She died there in the hospital and her folks would even let me come to the funeral. They blamed me for what happened to their daughter.

\- So when it came time to start over in Forks. I asked Charlie if we could conceal my other nonconformity. So the only harassing I get would be about my skin.

* * *

I felt my memories fast forward,

revealing to Aro what it's truly been like to be around Bella and Charlie since I moved in.

I watch as his face cringes when he hears my cousin's nightmarish screams and growls along with Charlie's frustrations at the Meathead for putting his child in this position and him standing there helpless to do anything.

Ending with everything that has transpired over the last few days from my point of view. Jane and Aro's only response was to hug me…

* * *

"Oh Cara Mia," his sweet intoxicating scent breathed into my ear as a source of comfort.

"The life that you have had to live, if you can even call it that…"

He shook his head with obvious disgust before refocusing. "Well I promise, if you _do_ consider joining us? _No one_ will treat you like what you have been exposed to

and if anyone says or does anything, you tell me... We take care of our own… I must admit though I find the aspect of "Transgender" intriguing, as old as I am. I've never heard of such a thing"

I nodded, silently wishing to drop the subject of my past and wanting to move forward.

"- But let us move on to where we should go from here"

I blinked, surprised then I realized he was still holding my hand.

"Yes, let's" said Jane perking up, "When do you want me to turn you? Tonight maybe?"

"Wait," I said breaking away from Aro's light grasp and backing up.

"This is happening _way_ too fast. Yes- I do _eventually_ want to join you as a vampire, Jane. Please don't doubt that. And Yes- I'm interested in a position with the Volturi, Aro. But I want to know exactly what I'm getting myself into _before_ I commit to it."

Both of them seemed to lose some of their excitement but were pleased that I hadn't said "No,"

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Please, let me go back to Forks and tie up the loose ends of my human life. I owe my Cousin Charlie that after all he's done. I'm a senior in high school anyway and will be graduating this June. So it would make sense for me to apply and receive College acceptance letters from different Universities. And if I were to get a once in lifetime offer to attend the "Volterrian Academy for the Gifted Youth"

Aro started to bare a smile on his face.

"- It would be too good of an offer to pass up and I would be back here by the 1st of September. Plus, it would tie into my alibi of being at a College Convention in Seattle…"

(Oh yes I did! I made the phone call at the airport when Alice was with Bella in the ladies' room.)

Aro clapped his hands together gleefully and did his signature laugh,

"Brilliant planning Dear One. I shall see to it that you have the proper paper work and then you'll be on your way in a half hour."

I couldn't be hearing him right… A half an hour: _30 minutes?_

"But you told the Cullens-"

"They and Isabella will have to wait here until Nightfall but _you_ … You and Jane shall be taking the private Jet to Forks. Unless of course, you want to travel with Bella, Alice and the "Meathead"?

Aro chirped with laughter over the nickname I'd given Edward.

"No Thank you," I said bowing. The vampire king smiled and tenderly stroked my cheek.

"Oh darling, I'm going to miss you these short months…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank You to all my loyal supporters!**

 _ **To DarknessRules 558:** _

**I'm glad to hear it, your question will be answered in this chapter. If you have anymore, please let me know.**

* * *

The entire ride back was _paradise_ compared to the one coming out there.

Like imagine:

Taking seemingly short, roomy yet enjoyable flight with a newfound friend. Where major bonding occurs that draws you two closer together.

VS

A _loud_ family road trip, cross country. Where everyone's been cramped into this tiny clown car for the last week and a half. Followed by horrific off key nonstop karaoke from the driver…

Anyway, Jane and I really made the most out of our 14-hour flight.

Speedy, I know but that's the way the Volturi tend to do things, even in the air.

I'm pretty sure though I spent at least 6 to 8 of those hours asleep on Jane's shoulder and later lap in the beginning.

The way that both the pixie and Bella were constantly rushing around, wiggling an' jiggling in their seats. Creating such a tense atmosphere, it made it hard to ignore much less sleep.

So I was grateful to be catching _any_ Zzz's once I relaxed.

Jane didn't mind, in fact when I awoke she had a cup of coffee waiting for me.

Fresh from the lounge, Italian blend of course.

As I sipped my drink and tasted the Italian pastry she'd found in the mini fridge. I listened to her stories of her early life and the missions she had gone on.

My new "mate" was very interesting to say the least and we definitely shared a common ground:

 _Neither_ of our human lives had gone well.

She and her twin, "Alec" were accused of witchcraft from a young age. Due to their equally powerful "gifts" and finally condemned to burn as teenagers. If it wasn't for Aro and his precise timing, they would have died there at the stake.

 _No wonder_ there's a kindred spirit between us. We're both survivors, each hiding their heart behind a mask to the public.

Jane also filled me in on being a Vampire and the Law. And what it consists of.

The thing I found I liked most about my angel was that she didn't sugarcoat anything but gave it to me straight.

Before the plane landed we exchanged information. Emails, cellphone numbers… that kind of stuff. So we could keep in contact due to Jane being needed back at headquarters.

We joked about not worrying what time to call because Vampires don't sleep at all apparently.

With one last hug she left me a couple yards away from my house in the woods.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
she asked,

"Positive, I would know the way blindfolded"

"This is going to be so hard" she said breathing in my scent.

"I know, but it's only a few months. Not years or _centuries_ by your standards. Besides, I have your number now. We'll talk every day, when I call"

She growled playfully, "You had better or I will be leading the search party."

I watched until she sped away through the trees and began my short hike.

The second I rang the doorbell,

I could hear Charlie jump out of the recliner and stumbling hurriedly to the front door "Bella?!"

He heavily breathed before taking a second look. "Olivia?! ..."

"I've been waiting for you to call me" said Charlie as he ushered me into the house.

"Sorry it took me so long. That wicked storm caused a power outage and my phone died." (I'd flipped to the weather on King 5 once we started to experience turbulence as we headed into Seattle.)

"Luckily I made a new friend at the convention who gave me a ride"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "A friend you say? _Boy_ or Girl?"

"A girl, her name is Jane. She's attending the School I applied to"

He smiled, "So you found one that you like? That's very good honey, Where?"

I handed him the brochure Heidi printed out and saw his eyes widened. Before he could say anything though. I spoke up

"Hey do you mind if I pop in and take a shower? I need to get warm after being out in that rain."

"Sure, sure" he acknowledged my soggy shoes and drenched raincoat Jane lent me.

Yeah, walking out of those woods I got really dumped on.

"I'm proud of you!" he called as I trudged up the stairs.

"Thanks," I yelled back,

"You haven't seen or heard from Bella have you?"

I bit my lip as soon as the shower started "I'm sure where ever she is, she's fine!"

( _I hope… for your sake, Charlie)_ I added to myself.

* * *

 **(Kind of short, I know but it needed a calm filler chapter before the next batch of chaos reigns in the form of the Cullen's return...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you to everyone who've responded!_**

 ** _To Zelda's Hero:_ Thanks for tuning in, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 _ **To Guest (1):**_ **Don't worry, there'll be more interactions with Jane in future but first we have a lot of ground to cover.**

 ** _To Guest (2):_ I honestly hope so, it's my first time tackling this subject.**

 _ **To DarknessRules558:**_ **Plenty of drama in this chapter but you'll have to wait to meet Rosalie until the next.**

* * *

It's funny sometimes how dreams take a sample of your everyday life and turn it into something more.

That night after a nice long shower and a heated up can of tomato soup I fell into my cushy couch bed and slept for hours.

Dreaming of past days on my Grandparents' small Ranch.

You were hardly ever bored there, cause there was always something to do.

From feeding and grooming the horses to mucking out the stalls.

I loved it in the summer when we could lead our horses out to pasture and let 'em run, graze and play.

This night in particular, I guess I was homesick.

For as soon as I closed my eyes to Charlie's living room, I reopened them to find I was back on the hot, dusty plains. Enjoying the feel of the wind bristling through my braids and hat as I sat atop my favorite horse "Sully", a quarter horse thoroughbred mix. Watching for any young foals who might separate themselves from the herd.

Suddenly some kind of bird, either a large hawk or an eagle starts circling and screeching. I couldn't confirm which due to the sun's blazing glare.

Then fowl the surprisingly perches on my right shoulder and screeches into my eardrum

"-BELLLLLLAA!"

I instinctively bolted up from my sleeping position to find the house lights on with the front door open and hear Charlie in a ruckus yelling out on the front porch at somebody then my ears pick up Bella's groggy voice, along with the meathead and some other guy.

I just groaned and rolled over into the pillows. Not ready to deal with the family drama at _this_ hour of the morning.

Luckily,

I was able to block out the commotion around me and drift off... Only to be rudely awoken several hours later on _purpose_ by Dumb  & Dumber!

" _What the-?!"_

I quickly scrambled to untangle myself from the bedsheets and pillows that tumbled with me to the floor upon receiving Edward's ice cold touch on my bare toe.

"Bella?" I moaned, rubbing the back of my sore neck that snapped.

"What is it? , Is something wrong with Charlie?" I asked, instantly alert and looking around.

"No, he's fine. Still sound asleep, dreaming of finally reeling in the big one" answered Meathead.

Even there in the darkness of night I could feel him frowning at my favorite name for him as he read my mind while I turned what was left of my attention to my troublesome cousin.

" _Then_ Isabella Swan, you had _better_ have a good excuse for waking me up this early?" I demanded,

"...And _don't_ tell me it was for idle _chit-chat_ that couldn't possibly wait 'til Sun up. After all you and Alice put me through the past three days, you _owe me_."

Bella rocked back on her heels next to her boyfriend. "Olivia I know you didn't want to go-"

"Bella! Get… to… the _POINT!_ I said losing patience.

" _Alright,"_ she sighed giving in. "We need to know _what_ happened to you? Edward said that Jane took you-"

"She _didn't_ take me, I went _willingly_. Aro and I made a deal and they offered me a lift home."

 _"What kind of DEAL?"_ Meathead hissed angrily.

"That is _NONE_ of _your_ business. NOW, Good Night!" I spat back with the same amount of venom.

Retaking my place on the couch, and covering my head with the nearest pillow. Wishing them both away.

It was about sixty seconds later that I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I automatically lunged towards the coffee table like a rabid dog "WHAT?! … _NOW?!"_

Making Edward push my idiot cousin behind him. "Bella that's enough. We _should_ let her sleep"

Sure, _now_ he gets it?!

I glared at him, before Bella came around to face me trying to reason. "Okay Olivia, we'll leave you alone. But can you at least cover for me incase Charlie wakes up while Edward and I go to his family to vote on my immortality?"

My initial response was an immediate:

"No, you go get yourself into this position, you can get yourself out. Just like Italy"

But instead, I guarded my thoughts feeling the new sense of responsibility I had to the Volturi and my mate.

I then said, " _I'm_ coming too…"

* * *

" _You're_ coming? WHY?"

asked Edward, out of curiosity while frustratingly trying to read me.

"Because if there's anything our little trip together taught me, it's to trust _neither_ of you" I said going to fetch my coat, leaving them gaping in my wake.

The ride to the Cullens was interesting.

The meathead had no car, instead he carried us as he ran through the woods. With Bella on his back and me in his arms.

Finally, we reached a large white three- story house with a massive garage on the side.

Setting us down on the porch, he opened the front door and let us in.

"Carlisle! ...Esme!" Bella called out.

Less than a second later the intensely beautiful couple made themselves known standing in front of us by the foyer.

"Bella?" the motherly vampire hugged in welcome, "Alice said that Edward was bringing you and…?"

The caramel haired woman turned to me. "Olivia," I confirmed,

watching as her short blond haired husband came closer to examine the green hand I extended. "Yes, it's real" I said before he could say anything.

"-All part of the skin condition I've lived with my whole life and I'll thank you for not saying any derogatory nicknames like "Wicked Witch of the West," I get enough of that at school."

The man had an almost human reaction sighing.

"Olivia, I would never make fun you or others in your situation. I am a doctor and I've seen a lot over the centuries... If anything, I would like to help?"

"Thank you for your offer Dr. Cullen but I have _too_ many other _"personal"_ problems that I'm dealing with right now. That I don't need one more thing to tip the scale" I said as politely as I could without going into detail.

He looked like he wanted to say something more but thankfully Esme stepped in taking over.

"Given the earliness of the hour…" she said glancing at the clock.

"-I expect this isn't a mere social call Bella, what can we do for you?" _Here we go…_


	12. Chapter 12

**A Big round of "Thanks" and "Welcome" to those who've Followed, Favorited and Reviewed! It inspires me to keep going...**

 _ **To Guest (1):** _

**Here's the "MORE" you were asking for.**

 ** _To Guest (2):_ A little bit of Jane at the end, but her importance to the Volturi will be coming up later.  
** _ **  
To Darkness Rules 558:**_

 **Thank you as always for your contribution. You're right, she doesn't like Edward. And in her mind _"Rightly so, he has brought her cousins nothing but heartache, misery and trouble and continues to be a spoiled, disrespectful little- when it comes to any type of authority"_ Olivia is extremely loyal to Charlie, he being the only one out of the family to take her in with no harsh judgmental questions asked.**

* * *

"I assume that Alice filled you in on what happened in Italy?" my cousin asked.

"-Yep! Everything!"Chirped the pixie's enthusiastic voice as she made her presence known by appearing on top of the staircase.

She was holding hands with a honey blond haired man with an average build. At the same time, displaying the typical inhumanely beautiful phasic that I've come to expect from the Creatures of the Night.

"You must be Jasper" I said, extending my hand in welcome as they came down to join the group.

Edward growled at him warningly to stay away,

But then _I_ surprised the heck out of everyone by growling _back_ at the Meathead with warning of my own:

( _\- I'm losing patience with you BOY!)_ I thought to him loud and clear before addressing Bella. "Will you _please_ get to the point of why we're here?"

What I later found out was that Jasper possessed the ability to feel and control emotions.

So when I snapped at Edward, he'd tried to intervene but it didn't work and my hair changed color from Natural Black to Cautionary Orange instead.

"WHAT was that?!"

A man's booming laughter could be heard upstairs before he too made an appearance along with a gorgeous tall blond woman with an icy glare frozen on her face.

"Bella Bear!" he shouted with excitement as he broke away and engulfed my cousin in this huge bear hug and began swinging her around. Before putting her down and glancing at me.

Luckily my hair was back to normal. "Olivia right?"

No secrets in this house apparently and it doesn't help that Vampires are equipped with supernatural hearing. I nodded answering him.

"I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie," he said gesturing to the woman who kept glaring daggers at me. Bella looked away, hiding her face in her boyfriend jacket trying to avoid the woman's attention.

But it didn't faze me anymore then my first encounter with my Jane.  
I looked her straight in the eye and said

"You know Rose, you only get one chance to make a first impression. And the tactic you're going for…? _It ISN'T working,"_

Once more I focused on my cousin, holding up four fingers. "Now Bella, for the third time: _Why are we here?"_

"Why don't we take this in the dining room?" purposed Esme as she ushered people.

Soon everyone was seated with Carlisle at the head of the table, but it was all for show. Cause I knew who _really_ pulled the strings in this family and my cousin was clinging to _him_ as he gritted his teeth in frustration of what was yet to come. They apparently had this conversation before up in Bella's bedroom.

Then after what seemed like forever, the human in question finally spoke up:

"You all know what has happened and you all know what I want. So the only thing I can think of to make it fair is to just vote-"  
"-No! It's _not_ the only thing we can do!" interrupted the Meathead.

What the hell kind of shenanigans is he up to now?

"There was a reason _why_ I didn't want to shake Aro's hand before we left…"

He further went on to explain in detail:

"See the Volturi's talents are mainly mental based and thanks to Aro's earlier experiments Bella proved to be immune. And their Guard Demetri though a very gifted tracker, a thousand times more powerful then James. Won't be able to detect Bella. So I suggest that we have Alice watch Aro's decisions and when they send Demetri, we hide her somewhere and he will never find her!" Edward finished triumphantly,

IS he _kidding?!_

I am _so_ glad I decided to come and bring along my secret weapon. It could be the thing that may help and hopefully turn the odds in Bella's favor.

I got to say, _that_ boy truly lives up to his name of "Meathead" which literally means "Dead from the neck up."

"Okay," said my cousin, obviously displeased. Drawing the groups attention back to her. "Edward's given you another option, I'd like to begin voting."

She turned back to him, wanting to get his vote out. "Edward, would you like me to join your family?"

"Not that way, you're _staying_ human" Bella seemed disheartened at her boyfriend's rejection but moved to the next person: Rosalie.

The blond, looked her in the eyes and said,

"I vote: "No". I'm grateful to you for going to save my brother from his own stupidity. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself and I wish there had been someone to vote "No" for me…"

Poor Rosalie! I wondered what her story was.

Probably wasn't anything good, like mine. But as far as Isabella Swan was concerned… that ship had long since sailed. It was time for the Cullen Family to be aware of their newfound _Reality and its consequences…_

I started chuckling to myself as I thought over the Meathead's idiocy.

"What's so funny Olivia?"  
asked the kind doctor from the other end of the table. I decided to be upfront and honest with the man. After all he had the most to lose, if things kept going his spoiled brat's way.

"I just find it hilarious that you all think that if you vote "No," to Bella's transformation. You're _all_ going to walk or shall I say "run" away with your _lives_ intact. The way they _are_ or at least _have been!"_

"What are you talking about Olivia?" asked Esme, a little uneasy as she should be.

"Edward's decision to hide Bella won't work and especially _after_ the way _your_ son _behaved_ in Volterra to the _Kings. Aro_ is about ready to _exterminate_ your entire family if you _don't_ do as he says"

"YOU'RE _LYING!"_ yelled Edward from my right, "Am I?" I asked, standing up and placing the tape recorder I'd hidden in my coat pocket on the table and hit play:

 _"…_ _It had better not happen my darling or I'm afraid their whole coven will pay by way of execution…Every society has its laws my dear which must be obeyed to maintain order and we the Volturi are no different. Now Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Alice's "father" has been a very dear friend of mine over the centuries. So I luckily was able to grant them a rare reprieve in order to correct their mistake but as you heard my brother "Caius" earlier, "We do not offer second chances." If they do not take it then there is nothing more I can do to save them… Unless they agree to an eternity of servitude in our guard to pay off their debt. And that means that they would have to survive the way we do, drinking the blood of humans for a hundred years because we couldn't trust them…"_

Everyone was in complete horrid shock as the message hopefully set in… before they erupted.

"-What blazes were you thinking Edward by jerking off to the _Volturi_!" Rosalie yelled at her brother.

"-Ah Hell! Eddie Boy WHAT have you gotten us into?!" shouted Emmett.

"-You have ONE chance Carlisle to get your shit together and take the reins back from your disrespectful son before his actions kills ya'll ," I said.

"Who's side are you on Olivia?" asked my cousin when she found her voice.

"-Speaking as someone who lost their only living parent to the laws of the United States, I'd say I'm on the side of "Justice." Bella"

Carlisle had his head in his hands, while Esme came around to comfort her husband.

" _This is all my fault,"_ he mumbled.

"You couldn't have known Dear," she tried to sooth him.

"But that's the point Esme… I _did_ know and I supported what Edward was doing. Thinking he knew best and look _where_ it's got us"

"-Maybe you can call Aro and reason with him."

"No Sweetheart, he's being more then generous as it is. If it were up to his brother, Caius. - We would all be on the pyre already, to echo Olivia's harsh yet true statement " _We are in deep shit…"_

"

You can't be serious Carlisle!" said the boy that got us into all this. "You can't be certain Aro means what he says! Alice look into the future and tell us he's bluffing!"

"SHUT UP EDWARD!" chorused the others, only his parents added "Son" to it.

The pixie then got that blank stare she got when she was having a vision before coming out of it.

"No Edward, it's crystal clear what will happen if we go against the Volturi's edict. Our family _won't_ survive and Aro will turn Bella himself-"

 _"-No! I Will NOT allow it!"_

"-YOU WON'T be around to stop him. ONLY Bella, Jasper and I survive to be in the guard. Is your defiance worth the lives of your family?!"

I couldn't take anymore of World War Three, so I managed to slip quietly out the front door.

Leaning on the porch railing I fiddled with my phone and pressed the number I was searching for.

"What do you want?" answered the first ring,

"Jane?" I breathed, instantly calming at the sound of her angelic cranky voice. "Olivia," she paused before continuing in a gentler tone.

"What is going on…?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who've supported this story!**

 ** _To DarknessRules558:_**

 **I hope you enjoy this one and if you have any questions please let me know.**

 ** _To Guest:_ I'm glad you liked it, the previous chapter has been one I've been itching to do since the beginning.**

* * *

Little did I know that as I sought Jane's council another major phone call was about to take place in the Cullen House:

"Alright Everyone!" shouted Esme, breaking up the fight.

"Quiet! - Your father is going to call and hopefully get this whole thing cleared up" she instructed. The head of the family dialed the number he never wanted to use.

\- "Hello," chirped a light feathery voice on the other line.

\- "Aro, my friend…it's Carlisle."

\- "CARLISLE! My young friend! What a _pleasure_ it is indeed to hear from you after all _these_ centuries! Especially since it was only a short few days ago, your lovely talented members visited me and my brothers…I must say from young Edward's memories, you _have_ been very busy and successful in the New World haven't you?"

Carlisle appeared to be taken back, trying to detect what kind of mood the Volturi leader was in. With Aro, it was all about reading between the lines. (Right now: it was a mix of curiosity, irritation and guilt trip.)

– "I am truly sorry Aro for any wrongful behavior my son displayed-"

(Edward deeply growled from his chair at the table, disagreeing.) Carlisle gave him a pleading look before turning his attention back to the receiver.

"-He was just a broken hearted child, not thinking straight at the time."

\- "Ahh! That's where you _are wrong_ my naïve friend. You forget Carlisle that my mind reading talent goes far beyond your "son's" ability. I _now_ know _everything_ about him. Including his ludicrous derogatory opinion of _Us_ and what we do for our world. That he unfortunately _thanks to you_ is now a part of!"

\- Aro! My friend _please_ have mercy… He's still pretty young, a CHILD even!"

(Edward growled again, only to be slapped on either side of the head by both Jasper and Emmett as they both hissed "Quiet!")

\- "Tsk tsk tsk I _did_ show mercy Carlisle! It _is_ because of our friendship and lovely Isabella's influence: He is _still_ with you… Something I absolutely _cannot_ guarantee in _Future_. You get this ONE chance to straighten out. It is a _gift_ your "cousins" the Denali Coven _never_ got when _they_ created an Immortal Child!"

Every single one of the Vampires minus Edward gasped in horror at Aro's words and the realization of what _that_ meant. While Bella blinked in confusion before looking around for answers.

\- "Aro _please!"_ Their father begged.

(A long sigh could be heard on the other end) "-What is it you want from me Carlisle? Rules _are_ Rules: and _your_ little creation has proved himself to be an abomination… _You want to prove yourself worthy of my trust?_ Then set aside your playful role of "Papa." Step up and _be_ a leader by whipping _him_ into shape. _Or_ hand him over to us and we _will_ finish it _for_ you!"

More gasps as Esme laid a trembling hand on her son's sulking form. I guess something _finally_ set into his brain of _how_ "royally" he screwed up to pun a phrase.

\- "Th- that won't be necessary Aro" said the doctor truly terrified.

\- "Good, and while you are at it… I am charging you with looking after the welfare of _our_ newest member until which time she can join us. Be warned Carlisle if anything happens to Olivia, I will not be held responsible for Jane's actions. Ciao"

Carlisle Cullen shakenly pushed end cutting off the dial tone.

"Well that's _that_ " he sighed, taking an unnecessary but well-earned deep breath.

It was around that time I got off with Jane and came back inside hearing the crickets.

Alice quickly and efficiently caught me up to speed.

"What is an immortal child?" asked my cousin.

"It's a young child that's been bitten and turned into a vampire." Explained the kind doc tiredly, "Creating one is illegal. They can't be taught or restrained. Unable to keep our secret existence. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. And the penalty is _death_ for both the _creator_ and _creation"_

Bella gulped looking at her suddenly fragile boyfriend.

"But Edward's nothing like those children. He _can_ control himself. I _know_ he does, every day with me!"

"Not in the eyes of the Volturi Bella… The _one_ coven who _really_ matters" stated Jasper, projecting feelings of shame on Meathead.

Unable to take it anymore the immortal teenage angst said

"Come on its time, I've got Bella and Olivia home before Charlie wakes up"

"No Edward" said Carlisle, rising from his seat. "Alice will take them. " _You and I have plans tonight_. _And_ for many days and nights afterward."

Meathead was in shock, "WHAT? But Carlisle-"

"NO!- No _more_ buts Edward. _Aro's right_ \- I brought you into my world, now _I_ must pay and so _will you-_ "

I didn't catch the rest of what happened because the pixie whisked Bella and I away before I could blink.

"Believe me, you _do not_ want to see this. It was hard enough witnessing it in my vision" she warned us as she glided from the trees into Bella's bedroom.

I had gotten just settled down before Charlie's alarm went off and I rolled over into the bliss of covers, it was Sunday after all.

What Alice later explained to us was that Carlisle did what he should have done all along and exercised dominance over his crazy creation:

Through continuously biting his jugular, subduing him into submission. Leaving a permanent cold crescent moon shaped scars and the Meathead in hours of agony from the Vampire doc's venomous teeth. He also took away the wedding ring that Edward had been preparing to purpose to Bella with.

Saying he needed to be a responsible _MAN_ before he even _considered_ taking _that_ step.

The ritual of Dominance kept up for 2 ½ to almost three weeks.

Edward wasn't even going to school; he was in such pain. Never mind a trip to our house to visit Bella.

He wasn't starving though, for his family always brought back part of their kill.

Carlisle hated to do this to him but whatever he dished out would've been magnified a thousand times worse if the Volturi were involved.

Alice stayed with Bella those long torturous nights, unable to take her brother's screams.

As for myself, I was just hoping some good would come out of this experience and the Meathead would finally _learn…_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A big "Thank You!" for your continuous support and "Welcome" to any new people!_**

 _ **To DarknessRules 558:** _**I hope you like this one. A little bit of Cullen interaction and one major surprise for Olivia.**

 ** _To Paige1313:_** **I'm glad you love it and hope you stay tuned. As for your request, Olivia is going to be the only LGBT character in this story. As the idea is to make the Cullens and Bella redefine their definition of "Normal Human Life": Reality vs Fantasy... Plus to give Olivia hope for the future in Jane. If you have any others please let me know.**

 ** _To Guest:_ Your wish is my command. In the next several chapters we will be diving deep into Olivia's character. Her and Jane will continue to communicate through technology but they won't be face to face until later on. And they WILL be seeing each other a lot sooner then her cousin and the Cullens do in Eclipse. (Smiles softly...)**

* * *

Well he learned _alright, - Learned_ to keep that opinionated mouth shut.

 _Thank Goodness!_

He also had his adoptive "siblings" to influence him as well. A prime example of that was the day after Edward returned to Forks High:

Pixie-Alice had made it a point to follow me around the building between classes.

Finally, when I sat down at lunch. She came over and –

"Hi Olivia!" she squealed in her usual upbeat cheery voice.

I sighed, withdrawing the fork from my spaghetti. "Alice, you have been stalking me _all_ morning. Would you _please_ just tell me what you want?"

The pixie leaned over the table, suddenly serious.

"Olivia I understand you're not exactly thrilled with us being here-"

I nearly scoffed at that. But held my tongue, listening.

"-And the situation we've put your family, (especially Charlie) in."

I felt my face flare up with anger, _How DARE she mention his name!_ "- But I would like it if we could start over and be friends…? At least for Bella and Charlie's sake?"

I dry swallowed and stood up, making I contact with her.

"First of all…" I answered, "Don't you ever talk about Charlie Swan as if you _know_ him because you don't. Not the _real_ him anyway, you just know facts. _Isabella_ doesn't, she's too consumed by Jacob Black, Edward and your lot."

Alice stepped back, knowing that when I used my cousin's full name I was not in a mood to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to – You have a strong bond with him don't you?"

I nodded,

"And I _hate_ lying to him after all he's done for me but I understand why it's necessary…"

After a moment or two of debating I took a chance and decided to be open and honest:

"Alice, I want to continue to have a relationship with him based on truthful trust and the only way I can think of is to distance myself from my cousin's shit pile of a life."

She must have heard a low growl for the pixie quickly spun around to find Edward and Bella staring at us intently from their table.

Jasper, Alice's mate was also sitting with them.

He recognized the signal that his wife gave and did something to his brother. I'm not sure what but he was begging for him to stop.

Seeing their mouths move,

Alice translated that Jasper had just called him a moron and reinstated that they were _trying_ to make peace with me.

I could now see the pure desperation in her eyes, sighing I said.

"If the Volturi can give you one more chance so will I"

The pixie vampire would've easily broke into a happy dance. "Great! So why don't you come sit with us?" she asked reaching for my tray.

"-Wait a minute Alice, I said we could start over and any _healthy_ relationship starts with _Tolerance_ and _Respect_. I am _not going_ to just _jump._ So if you can please back off and leave me alone for the rest of the day unless it an emergency concerning the red haired chick?

(Bella also eventually came clean about Victoria's threat)

"-That would be a really great stepping stone" Alice smiled a little disappointed but nodded. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"-I'll be here…"

Once school got out I unlocked my bike that I had ridden to school and took off for Forks Thrifty Mart,

hoping to surprise the guys at the station with a box of fresh donuts.

(Ever since the Meathead and his family moved back. I resumed my daily outs more frequently due to not wanting to be stuck at home with a moody grounded Bella and a still sore vampire repeatedly sneaking into her bedroom. Yeah Charlie grounded her for taking off like she did without a word.)

So I volunteered after school to help with the case filing.

When I first started out Charlie was shocked but pleased to see me then we started falling into a pattern and thus got to know each other in the process.

Then on Saturdays I would go down and read to the sick kids at Forks Hospital.

That upcoming weekend was going to be the first time since Dr. Cullen returned, I just hoped he wouldn't hound me like his venomous offspring.

Also let's not forget my phone calls and late night instant messaging with Jane:

Mainly small talk,

Like how was your day? Unless something important in regards to the Cullens. I didn't like being a mole but I kept her informed of Meathead's progress, if there was any. She said that Aro was very proud of me and how I handled that Cullen meeting "Like a true Volturi!"

Any- whoo I had just finished pedaling as I parked my bike outside the police station and untied the pink box on the back.

That I failed to notice a particular truck an' trailer parked just on the other end.

I sauntered up the steps and went in to find Charlie smiling with excitement. "Hey there Chief!" I said giving him a hug. "I brought donuts…"

"Ah Olivia you spoil me! Now I have a surprise for-"

Deputy Mark popped his head around the corner. "Did somebody mention Donuts?"

I laughed,"Yes I did Mark, help yourself."

Charlie made a face teasing, "They weren't just for me?"

"-No they're for everyone to share"

Another cop I'd gotten to know, "Gilbert" made a bee line for the box.

"Hey," Charlie warned, "You stay away from my apple fritter. - Anyways, Olivia they've just finished foreclosing on your grandparent property. They sold all the animals except for one…"

My eyebrows raised "Who?"

Charlie shrugged and said "Go outside,"

Curious I turned and ran down the steps following his directions to the trailer – _Horse trailer._

My heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest with jubilation as I undid the latch. Swinging the door open it find _my_ Sully wearing his teal halter munching on some hay.

I hurriedly undid the lead line from its knot.

Slow and easily I walked the horse out and around. Letting my eyes drink in the sight of him.

Unaware until the clapping that I had an audience of the entire force leaning over the porch railing. I lead Sully over a beaming Charlie.

"-You know kid, that's the first time I've seen you truly happy since you came. Guess Edna and Tom really knew what they were talking about when they asked to have him shipped up here."

"But where are we going to stable him?"

I couldn't help but ask knowing the size of Sully and our property.

"Don't you worry about that, I worked something out with Billy Black. Jacob along with his friends are building Sully a shelter and arena on their land. But you are going to have to travel every day back and forth to La Push to take care of him, Deal?"

I let go of the lead as my horse grazed on a couple of dandelions sticking up through the cracks on the pavement.

Running up the stairs I hugged Charlie "Deal!"

It didn't matter to me that the Cullens had forbade Bella from going to La Push to see Jacob due to his "wolf like nature."

 _No one was going to stop me from tending to my beloved pet!_


	15. Chapter 15

**"Thank You so much!" for your continuous on going support.**

 _ **To Guest:** _

**Not much "Sully" in this chapter and the news of her "new" pet will have to wait until the one. (Something to look forward to)**

 _ **To DarknessRules558:** _

**Yes, Olivia has attempted to make peace. Though as you will see, it is anything but smooth sailing...**

* * *

For the next few days I awoke with an air of excitement I hadn't quite felt in a _long_ time.

 _I had a precious piece of my life back!_ I wouldn't trade that for anything.

Sully really made all the difference,

Especially since my beautiful mate lived so far away. Sure we talked every day, but it wasn't the same as face to face.

 _What happened with Cullens you may ask?_

Well when Alice "asked" to be friends, she was _really_ asking permission to run my life - Starting with my fashion sense (Luckily I nipped that in the butt):

It all began on the Friday afternoon once School let out for the weekend.

At the pixie's constant urging I finally sat with them at Lunch but didn't really say much. Alice noticing the awkward silence started up a conversation with an invitation to go shopping in Port Angeles with her and Bella.

My cousin leaned heavily on her beau and groaned.

"It'll be fun!" Alice laughed, "So what do you say Olivia?"

Sighing I agreed,

knowing that I needed to pick up a good pair of riding boots and jeans at the _"Cowboy Country Western Apparel"_.

Plus, according to Charlie the building renovations for Sully wouldn't be done 'til Saturday.

"Great! So I'll pick you and Bella up at your house!" she squealed…

Sure enough I had like what two minutes?

To grab what I needed for this trip before this yellow Porsche (just like the one in Italy) pulled into our driveway blasting the horn.

"Coming!" I heard Bella yell as I dumped my school stuff out of my backpack onto the couch and stuffed a wad of cash into one of the zipper pockets.

Grabbing my coat off the rack, I hesitated thinking I was missing something.

Then I reached down into the Tupperware box underneath and pulled out my roller skates before packing them in too.

Running out to meet the car I got into the back seat.

Alice giggled from the front as Bella put her seatbelt on. "Olivia you don't need those, we're not going to a skating rink."

"In my experience, it is better to be prepared for anything"

I said, not shaking off the feeling that I had. Turns out my instincts did me some credit.

 _Alice was a nonstop shopaholic_! Going from the _"Sassy Cat Salon."_

Where we got our makeup and hair done. Yes, the ladies that helped us gave me some weird looks at first but shrugged it off once Alice handed them an extra Grand for their silence and assistance. None of the clothes we looked at there seemed _neither_ Bella or my style but the pixie insisted.

So I let her buy me a shirt to make her happy but she didn't stop there.

Next, Alice dragged us to _"Alley Cat Boutique"_ for _more_ fancy clothes and _none_ of what I was looking for.

By the time the pixie held up the twentieth dress or shirt and pants combo to my body. Trying to guilt trip me into trying it on I had _had_ it.

"No Alice,"

"- What do you mean "no"? This brown belt will go well with this cream colored blouse and designer black leather pants, here let me show you?" she said grabbing my arm, about to tow me somewhere.

"NO ALICE!" I shouted causing the store managers to look at us.

"Not so loud Olivia" she hissed at me a little embarrassed but I was unresolved while my cousin looked mortified.

"-No you listen, _Mary Alice Brandon!_ "

The short Vampire took a step back surprised, "How do you-?"

"-That's not important now, what IS, is that from the beginning you haven't been _listening_ to me. You've been throwing any input I give out the window thinking that _YOU_ know better. Well, guess what: _You don't,_ and sure you don't know me. Cause _if_ you did, you would know that I've had enough and I'm leaving… _now!"_

With that I turned around and marched out of the store. Ignoring their shouts of "Wait!" and "Come Back!"

I kept right on walking out of the parking lot and down the street until I reached the bus stop where a bus just happened to be picking up passengers and boarded.

I knew there was a strong possibility I was going to get in trouble for doing this.

But I didn't care,

If it got the pixie off my back than it would be well worth it.

After about three transfers I finally made it back to Forks where I put my wheels on and skated home... only to have their car waiting for me, parked in the driveway.

I silently walked passed them and slipped into the house slamming the door behind.

Rolling into the kitchen where I sat down and removed my skates.

As I stood there in my white knee socks, filling a cup of water from the faucet. I heard the front door open and close accompanied by footsteps.

Bella walked in, "So I see you got home okay?"

I took a big gulp and swallowed, "-I knew I would eventually just took a little time."

She tried again. "Olivia, Alice is really upset, she didn't mean to-"

"Bella,"

I sighed "Why must you always take their side at everything?"

"I- I don't, they're not letting me see Jacob and _he_ won't even return my calls or notes other than to say _"It doesn't change anything – Sorry"_

"-You know that's the first sensible thing I've heard you say in months,"

Bella groaned slamming her head down on the table where she sat. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"I don't hate them,I _hate what they've done to us._ Particularly you. You've changed and _not_ for the better"

"- I AM better now that Edward's back."

It was my turn to groan,

"In some ways (yes) you have. You look and feel better. I can see that, but you've also turned into a spineless jellyfish whenever you're around them"

Bella breathed in heavily shocked, "That is not true!" she said getting up.

"You know it is!" I shouted back,

"-And here you're giving me this sob story about Jacob and the Cullens. When just two months ago _the Bella_ I grew to love and admire would stop at _nothing to_ figure out what was wrong with her best friend and fix it between them. _Where is that girl? ..._ Another thing, when I said to the pixie "We could be friends" _It was to be civil!_ The Cullens are not now nor will they ever be the center of my world. _I HAVE A LIFE_ and _relationships_ outside of them."

(One in particular I thought but I kept that one to myself.)

"-They can choose to be a part of it or not but I'm not _changing_ for anyone. I've worked too long and _too hard_ to get to this point where I feel comfortable in my own sin!"

My cousin just stared at me with her mouth hanging open.

After rinsing out my cup, I walked passed her. Going up stairs to take a shower before giving one last piece of advice:

"Figure out who you _are Bella_ and you'll be happier in the long run..."


	16. Chapter 16

**"Thank You!" for your support.**

 ** _To Guest:_**

 **I totally agree with your statement about Alice. In this chapter you'll finally see Olivia take a stand and give an ultimatum.**

 ** _To DarknessRules558:_**

 **More bluntness from our girl is around the corner and I'm glad you find Alice's character spot on. But be warned, she's in for a rude awakening.**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of rain almost always puts me back to sleep.

But not this day, it was Saturday Morning.

No School, No need to be pestered by the Cullen "kids". (Hopefully,)

Seeing as apparently Charlie lifted Bella's grounding (conditionally) so she was likely to spend all day and possibly night at _their_ house.

What a relief!

Alice had really got on my nerves,

It was only after I'd spent nearly three hours on my cell talking to Jane that I eventually calmed down.

My mate of course was furious with the pixie for treating me that way. Saying "It just goes to show their coven's pigheadedness _didn't_ start and end with the rebellious twat!" and "Not to worry, you won't have to put up with their repugnant nature for very long. In a few months you'll be back here and everything will be as it should be."  
 _  
_With those thoughts still ringing in my head, I got up and started my day.

I was quite looking forward to it.

Today I would be going to hospital to check in and read stories to some of the sick children there.

This one nine -year old: Amanda May, (was diagnosed with a stomach disease that kept her from digesting food on her own.) she seemed to like me and we got on really well. She was a bright little girl who loved fairytales and music. So much so that there was a portable karaoke machine next to her bed.

As I gathered the books I borrowed from the town library, each title suited to each individual's fancy, Six in all.

I heard a knock on the door. Sparing a brief glance through the living room curtains I saw the infamous Alice standing on the doorstep.

I groaned,

Not wanting to deal with her today and shouted upstairs. "It's for you!" before I grabbed my bag and hustled out the back door to my bike.

The pixie however caught me just as I hit the pavement.

"Oh Olivia?!" she sang, obviously wanting my attention as usual. But yesterday really did me in.

So I ignored her and kept going thinking to myself:

"Forget it Fairy Wings. _Back off_ I've had enough."

But the persistent pixie didn't take the hint and kept following me on foot at super speed only to stop when I turned into the hospital parking lot.

By which time I had really _had_ it.

As she came closer, I let her know exactly what I thought by giving her the birdie.

 _That_ stopped her _dead_ in her tracks. I held that signal for a full on minute with an unapologetic look. Trying to make sure she got the message. Her own normally cheery seemly porcelain face looked absolutely shattered beyond belief with threatening tears that would never fall before her form vanished in the blink of an eye.

After taking several minutes to compose my own self. I came to realize that probably wasn't the best thing to do but I would tackle it later on.

Right now it was time to see the kids…

"Hey, Alissa" I greeted the woman at the front desk.

"Olivia," She smiled at me, "Right on time. Amanda's been waiting eagerly for you"

"Thanks," I said adjusting my visitor's tag as I headed for the right room.

"-Hey there pretty girl!"

I greeted coming in to find her sitting up in bed with the feeding tube down her nose as she looked over a piece of sheet music and CD.

"Olivia!" she squealed hurryingly trying to get out of bed but I stopped her

"-Whoa, easy there. I'm glad to see you too", I said giving her a hug.

"-What did you bring for me today?" she asked looking at my book bag.

"-It's a good one, one that I _personally_ enjoyed reading when I was your age"

"Really?" Amanda asked excitedly as she drew her legs up and crossed them Indian style under the covers.

" Mm-Hmm" I smiled, "How about " _The TRUE story of the 3 little pigs?"_

"OOoh Cool! "

That's the thing about Amanda, she was fascinated with the Villain's side of the fairytale. With a laugh I flipped open the cover and started reading,

Only to attract the attention of Mister _Dr. Cullen._ I turned a deaf ear to the apparent conversation he seemed to be having with the nurses.

I stopped when they came in to remove the feeding tube and check up on her vitals. During which time Dr. Cullen subtly asked if I could step into his office when I was done with Amanda.

Begrudgingly I agreed,

Wondering what the vultures wanted now and finished my reading.

Before I left though, Amanda asked me to stay behind.

Her father had recently given her a new CD with Broadway Musical tracks. There was this one song from a show she wanted to try out.

The only problem was: It was a duet, so she asked if I would sing with her like we did on an earlier tape. Glancing at the clock on the wall to see if I had enough time.

I said ok, picking up the lyric sheet as Amanda pushed play. She wanted me to take the big part while she and the CD sang opposite and the chorus.

The song was _"Defying Gravity"_ from the show _"Wicked"_ : the backstory for the land Oz.

Normally I would be offended that she asked me to sing the witch's part for obvious reasons but once she explained to me the story and the song's message.

I found myself having parallels between the green witch and I:

Both feeling trapped and how we are willing to do drastic measures for the freedom to be: _who we are and strike out on our own._

Wishing that this meeting was already over I walked down the hallway to _Dr. Cullen's office._

Before I could knock on the door though. I heard "Come in," and so it began: _"Olivia Swan vs Cullen coven- Round 2! (DING)…"_

"Ah Olivia!" Dr. Cullen got to his feet from behind his desk, holding his arms out in a gesture of welcome.

"Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, Water…Juice?"

"No thank you" I said,

"What can I do for you doctor?" trying to get down to the point of our meeting.

The vampire doc sighed and ceased the pacing he'd been doing before flopping back down in his chair with his head in his hands.

"To be honest, I really don't know _where_ to begin:  
You are a conundrum for us Olivia. So… _different_ from the other humans we've encountered that know about us"

"- _Meaning the La Push Natives and Bella?"_

"-You know about the treaty?"

– _And_ the POOR pre-teen and teenage lads that turn into wolves when vampires make a home in or around _their_ territory."

The blond eyebrows of Dr. Cullen shot up in surprise. _"WHAT?"_

"Yeah you heard me right, it is _your_ family's presence that brought about the boys' change as do any additional Cold Ones who cross their paths."

Carlisle put a hand over his mouth in thought. "We didn't mean for any of this to happen,"

Rather than say anything derogatory, I asked a question of my own.

"Why are you all here in Forks in the first place? - _I know why I am-_

At first it was because I had nowhere else to go after my grandparents' accident which rendered them in the nursing home."

(Giving him the cliff notes version without going into detail.)

"-Charlie was the only _reliable_ relative willing to take me. So I came here and slowly began to piece together a life for myself amongst "family" that I barely knew. Later in Volterra, when I was given the opportunity to join and start over. I chose to delay and come back to Forks and finish up school as a "Thank You" to Charlie... But lately your daughter is sincerely making me regret my decision _not to stay_ in Italy when I had the chance."

"I'm sure Alice doesn't mean any harm, Olivia. She's just trying to be friendly."

"-With all due respect Dr. Cullen, I don't think your daughter knows _how to_ be a friend… at least not truly.

FRIENDSHIP does not mean that you constantly _stalk and_ practically _suffocate_ the person you're interested in 24 hours a day with your presence and _nagging_ or _guilt tripping_ them into doing things you don't _want_ to do. And the moment they do try it, you waltz around, tossing needless piles of clothing at them. Totally discarding the other person's opinion like they were yesterday's trash because _you know better!_ "

Dr. Cullen let out a steam of breath before responding, "Alice has really done a number on you hasn't she? How long has it been like this?"

"Since your circus moved back to town."

He ruefully sighed,

"After all you described, I can see why you would think that, but Olivia, we are truly not as bad as you've seen and experienced … _What can we do to help you?"_

"- You want to help me?"

"

Yes anything to make peace… For Bella and Edward's sake. See, those two are mates. That's why they're inseparable… Just like you and Jane."

I groaned, at the mention of my beloved. "How did you know?"

"-Well my first clue was that dreaded phone call with Aro. He told me that Jane would not like it if anything were to happen to you. Then Edward informed me of the countless calls and emails to Volterra… But that's beside the point."

I took a moment to think before answering him,

"What I want can be translated into five words: "I – want - my - _life_ \- back..."

Dr. Cullen blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but gave it to him straight.

"-Exactly what I said: I want very much to live the life I established _before_ you came back.

 _Bella?_ She and you can do, _whatever_. But _leave me be_.

-I want the _freedom_ to go to school and do what _I_ want.

-To sit where _I_ like (alone or in a group) depending on _my_ choice.

- _After_ class I want to go and do my _own_ thing...  
Not being held accountable to _anyone_ except my guardian: _Charles Swan._

-I _am_ going to _go_ to La Push _every day_ to _care_ for my pet horse that's living there on Billy Black's property.

-If you have a problem with that, then I have no problem saying "Screw you" to the lot of ya and believe me I may have cleaned up my language but the intent is clear."

"-That won't be necessary," said the doctor putting his hands up in surrender.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked standing up, and holding out my hand…


End file.
